


The Song of Daiki and Ryota

by AlscoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Flirting, Love, M/M, Musical Instruments, Piano, Romance, Sensuality, Sexy, Violins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Un violoniste et un pianiste, une passion dévorante, des spectateurs à cet amour sans limites. AU, sans basket.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 2





	The Song of Daiki and Ryota

**Author's Note:**

> Comme toujours, je n'avais aucune idée pour le titre et il se trouve que hier, j'ai lu le fabuleux yaoi The Song of Yoru et Asa de Narada (qui est sublime, lisez le !) et donc… voilà.
> 
> J'ai écouté plusieurs musiques en l'écrivant :
> 
> Nightcore Battlefield male version  
Nightcore Jar of Hearts Male Version  
Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling Male version (nightcore)
> 
> Battlefield étant la principale, celle sur laquelle j'ai rédigé.
> 
> Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Il avait un regard perçant, brûlant et débordant de passion.

Ses cils sombres recouvraient ses yeux mis clos, lentement, alors qu'il se concentrait.

Il les rouvrit aux premières notes de violon, qui signifiaient le début de ses paroles.

Sa voix était délicate, profonde. Du miel, aurait-on dit. Totalement différente de sa voix quotidienne, plutôt rauque et suave. La musique faisait ressortir la tendresse et la douceur qu'il contenait au fond de son âme.

Le violon se mariait, s'entrelaçait dans ses octaves et ses sopranos, et le tout fut harmonisé des ses accords au piano. Ses longs doigts bruns défilaient sur le clavier de porcelaine, ces mêmes doigts assez brutaux habituellement semblaient offrir les plus tendres des caresses à son instrument.

Ils couraient dessus, comme s'il dénombrait délicatement des grains de beauté sur une peau de cristal.

Son regard bleu se riva à celui doré qui brillait par-dessus le violon.

Leurs prunelles se dévoraient, se baisaient, ne se quittaient plus.

Leurs doigts se faisaient de plus en plus sensuels, chacun sur son instrument. L'archet roulait, glissait sensuellement sur les cordes sensibles, les faisant vibrer, frissonner, aussi réceptives que les nefs de son homologue lorsqu'ils faisaient chanter, résonner leurs corps avec passion.

Leurs joues rougissaient, alors qu'ils étaient sur cette scène, dans ce bar branché plein de monde. Ils ne rosissaient pas de timidité mais de leur excitation face au désir dans les prunelles de leur compagnon.

C'était puissant, troublant, surprenant, pour ceux qui s'en rendaient pleinement compte, bien que ces derniers soient rares.

Le blond se lécha les lèvres, aguicheur, un sourire malicieux se formant sur le coin de ses lèvres une fois que son ami eut un imperceptible accro dans sa voix. Le regard nuit glissait souvent sur la nuque gracile dégagée sur un côté, les mèches blondes qui tombaient devant les yeux de kitsune mis en valeur par le rose sur ses joues légèrement rondes, elles aussi balayées de cheveux d'or. Le jeune violoniste haletait parfois, trop pris dans leur monde.

Ils jouaient toujours ainsi avec les braises du feu ardent qui coulait dans leurs veines, le foyer dans leurs cœurs battant la chamade.

Leurs yeux brûlants ne se quittaient jamais, pas une seule fois, ils ne détournaient leur attention pour la poser sur le public, ému et retourné par leur mélodie.

Le blond virevoltait sur la scène, ses longues et fines jambes moulées par son pantalon de costume se mouvant avec grâce.

Les lèvres fines et bien dessinées du pianiste rendaient ses paroles hypnotiques, envoûtantes, alors que son visage ne souffrait d'aucune grimace due au chant. Non, ça n'était que des traits pleins de douceur, calmes. Seule cette bouche divine qui appelait les baisers obscènes du violoniste se tordait, se courbait, s'ouvrait, s'arrondissait. Par moments, on pouvait voir sa langue rose mouiller ces lèvres, et cela allumait toujours une peu plus le désir dans les iris or de son compagnon.

Parfois, les yeux se fermaient doucement, cachant les prunelles bleues électriques, alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses notes, sur ses mots, sa voix, ses doigts. Comme s'il retenait un orgasme dévastateur, aurait-on pu croire. Et c'était peut être le cas.

Le violoniste cessa de caresser son archet sur son instrument pour s'approcher gracieusement du pianiste. Il se percha sur un coin du piano à queue et se pencha sensuellement sur le micro, ses doigts s'enroulant obscènement autour de l'objet, juste sous la boule, la pulpe de ses doigts effleura délicieusement la joue basanée, et sa voix encore plus douce s'emmêla à celle de son amant. Yeux dans les yeux, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres du micro comme s'ils allaient l'embrasser sulfureusement, leurs fronts sur le point de se poser contre l'autre, leurs cheveux se mélangeant.

Il se dégageait d'eux une aura étouffante d'érotisme et de sensualité.

Le pianiste continuait de laisser ses doigts voler sur les touches blanches et noires, perdu dans la beauté de l'autre, subjugué par sa lubricité.

Tout le long de leur représentation, la pression était montée et cette dernière mélodie était la leur, celle qui débridait l'animal en eux, l'envie grandissante et ingérable de l'autre. C'était la dernière, l'ultime. L'apogée. Le point de rupture.

Une fois qu'ils cessèrent, toujours yeux dans les yeux, le blond empoigna les cheveux sombres et s'empara voluptueusement des lèvres si licencieuses.

C'était impudique, dépravé, débordant de luxure, alors que la seconde main du blond se pressait dans la nuque brune pour plus de contact et que les paumes du pianiste s'emparaient de sa joue et de sa hanche.  
Dans le micro, encore près de leurs lèvres scellées, leurs halètements et gémissements se percutaient, s'amplifiaient dans la salle de façon inconvenante mais si sensuelle que personne ne trouva les mots pour les faire cesser cet instant de passion dévorante.

Ils finirent par se séparer, leur souffle haché et incertain emplissant la salle. Ils se redressèrent, firent face à la foule, le blond à moitié enroulé autour de son compagnon, et saluèrent avant de quitter le plateau au parquet sombre.

Les spectateurs commencèrent par applaudir timidement, encore marqués et gênés par ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister, mais ils se reprirent et applaudirent. Ce duo de musicien était terriblement indécent mais si bourré de talent que personne ne leur disait jamais rien. Car le basané et le blond auraient largement préféré cesser leurs représentations que cesser ces démonstrations pleines de fougue amoureuse.

Dans les loges, les deux amants se frôlèrent, titillant leur envie, s'embrassant avec fièvre et concupiscence. Leurs dos heurtaient les murs, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues se pillaient impétueusement. Leurs corps se pressaient impatiemment, se frottaient avec véhémence.

Ils se voulaient. Maintenant. Désespérément.

Les dents mordaient légèrement, apposant des morsures d'amour violettes.

Ils se cherchaient, se désiraient, s'enflammaient, se déchaînaient.

Et enfin, se délivrent dans des râles divins, vibrants tels les cordes d'un violon et d'un piano.


End file.
